The Awakening/Archive7
<< I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X >> author="@elliot" source="/post/77/thread" timestamp="1271572985"blockquoteface="Book"color="990099"Hues looked to Violet and then Vincent as they both returned. A light nod was given as he then glanced back down to his notes. b“Welcome back you two, I hope all is well.”/b He was kind of curious now as to how Violet got the menacing man to come back after he stormed out the way he did, but he would inquire about that later – instead he just sighed. b“As I was saying, in order for the fragments of Sephiroth’s memories to fall back into place we need to somehow erase the damage done by Hojo over the years.”/b A light pause was given as he then looked to Violet once more. b“But we must act fast – Sephiroth is still powerful and that power is only going to get greater as his body recovers. I just fear if something isn’t done about this soon, we will be done for.”/b Brows knitted as he lifted a hand to Violet. b“I now turn the floor over to the one heading up this project…”/b Yeah, he wasn’t about to take the blame for bringing Sephiroth back into this world. Violet knew of the consequences before it all went down, and now she is the one having to suffer the most./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She took a hit off her smoke and glared at Faremis for a moment before speaking. b“Why thank you Doctor, you’re too kind.”/b Brows knitted as she shifted just a bit to get comfortable. b“Yeah, so maybe all of this was my doing and if anyone has anything to say then come say it to my face – and if not, then shut up and listen.”/b That was aimed towards Faremis of course; the one that claimed he would help her as much as he could was now trying to place blame on her. b“Anyhow, I’ve already spoken with Vincent about what needs to happen-”/b She glanced over her shoulder for a moment before looking back to Faremis. b“I think that if we take Sephiroth to see his real mother then that will begin to slowly make right the wrong that has been done.”/b But then she slowly shook her head. b“In my opinion, it’s worth a try but its Vincent’s call.”/b Fingers slowly laced together as she leaned back. b“Now, I have come up with a hypothesis surrounding the situation and there are only two outcomes.”/b She exhaled slowly as hues fell shut for a moment. b“Hypothetically speaking, we take Sephiroth to the crystal cave and everything works out as we hope – that would be a fairy tale ending to all this so to speak. Now, if we go and it doesn’t work or we just don’t go at all-”/b Another pause was given as she swallowed hard. b“I will be left with no other alternative but to destroy Sephiroth before he gets any stronger.”/b As she said that, her lower lip twitched just a bit as she just closed her eyes. b“It would be… The only way to prevent another Jenova war from breaking out.”/b/font/font color="990000"Vincent nodded. b“And that is the last considered option. While it is a chance, we won't know if we don't try.”/b He then looked down. b“I'd like to see if we really can erase another one of Hojo's mistakes without fighting.”/b/font color="3333cc"b“If I may, Violet, Vincent...”/b Reeve said, then paused for approval. He then stood to address the group. b“When we originally found Lucrecia's cave, she appeared to have influence over the entire cave, and only allowed four of us inside: Vincent, Violet, Cloud...and a previous version of Cait Sith.”/b He said, motioning to the toy cat, still in Elena's arms. b“Just as well, she only seemed to respond to Vincent, initially. It was only afterwards that she addressed the rest of us. Therefore, I believe that while we may all seek out the cave, only four of us could enter.”/b He moved away from his chair, nearing Vincent and Violet. b“It is obvious that two of them will be Sephiroth and Vincent. I assume you will accompany them, Violet?”/b He waited for her answer, then nodded. b“The question now is if there even should be a fourth person going inside. No one else is truly necessary, and we wouldn't want to compromise anything by allowing the wrong sort of person inside.”/b He stated, glancing at Faremis./font face="Century"color="Blue"A light smile was given as she looked to Vincent for a moment giving a silent ‘thank you’ before she looked back to Reeve, then Faremis. b“I vote Cait Sith; he takes up less space and makes a good shield…”/b Was said with a smirk. She knew Reeve wouldn’t like that comment very well, but it was true. b“Not that anything bad is gonna happen of course; it’s just a precautionary measure…”/b She trailed off as a hit was taken off her smoke./font/font color="990000"b“I agree.”/b Vincent spoke up. Like it or not, Vincent was more accustomed to seeing the cat more that he was the man behind it. Also, he didn't want Faremis anywhere near Lucrecia./font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis just shook his head, sorting his papers as she slowly returned them to the folder. b“Cait Sith has my vote as well; as much as I’d like to enter the cave, I’m just not one for-”/b He paused for a moment as a dark brow rose. b“Tightly enclosed spaces.”/b Yup, he was claustrophobic as hell and the last place he wanted to be was in a cave with three ticking time bombs waiting to explode at any given moment. b“But I will be present throughout the whole operation.”/b A nod was given to that as arms slowly crossed./font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"Elena had been kinda swooning over Doctor Faremis the whole time; and she almost giggled when he cast his vote for the stuffed kitty to go into the cave. i“So the man does have a weakness hum… That could be of some use to me!”/i She thought, now making Cait Sith dance around on her lap. b“Looks like you’re coming on the trip too lil kitty! You can help me fly the plane!”/b She said happily, spinning the cat around a few times before she continued to make him dance./font/font color="3333cc"He didn't like the way Violet put it, but those were some of the reasons Reeve sent Cait Sith on the more dangerous tasks. Again, nothing could be compromised. At Faremis and Vincent votes, and Elena's general agreement, he nodded. b“Cait Sith it is, then. That way, I can directly monitor the situation from the base location.”/b/font face="Courier"color="CC66CC"The clicking of heels against tile was heard as the door hissed open and Arianah stepped back into the room. Grey hues slowly looked around the room as she scanned each and ever person for body heat levels which would indicate hostility. Reeve, Elena, Angeal, Vincent, Zack, Starla and Doctor Faremis were all a pale blue on her mental radar, but when she got to Violet, the hue was that of a blazing red which almost shorted a circuit. The cyborg sighed loudly as she staggered just a bit quickly regaining composure. She blinked a few times and then looked to the doctor shaking her head.b “Whenever you’re ready Doctor, but I do not advise this at all.”/b Tone was cool and calm as she just stood there, twitching slightly. b“Hostility levels are off the scale and minimal damage has been done to my virtual data drive – immediate maintenance will not be required.”/b/font/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis just shook his head as brows knitted together. He kinda of had a feeling as to who the hostile one was, but she didn’t seem to show any kind of physical signs. Hues set on Violet for a moment, fingers nervously twitching for a moment. b“Violet are you-”/b He paused for a moment as head tilted slightly. b“Feeling ok?”/b Was asked as a look of concern crossed features./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"Hues snapped to Faremis as a confused look was given. b“Yeah, I’m fine why?”/b She took a hit off her smoke, slumping in the chair just a bit as an elbow was propped up on the table top. b“What’s she going on about? Hostility levels off the scale? Damage to her virtual data drive…?”/b A sigh passed crimson lips as she shook her head looking around. b“No hostility here Doctor, I think her programming is whack.”/b/font/font face="Book"color="990099"He just shook his head, disregarding what Violet had just said. b“No more hostile than usual…”/b He muttered still trying to figure things out – maybe it was because she was smoking, that does have the tendency to raise body heat levels but high enough to damage Arianah’s virtual data drive? A hand came to rest upon his forehead for a moment as he just sighed. b“Arianah, bring in the subject please.”/b/font/font color="3333cc"iSubject?/i Reeve perked up at this a bit, iHe's not going to.../i He trailed off. This wasn't going to turn out well, either. iI'm sure he is./i Cait thought in response./font face="Courier"color="CC66CC"b“I still advise against this…”/b Was said as she slowly turned towards the door. There was really nothing she could do at this point; an order was an order and she of all people was worried as to the outcome. But Arianah knew how her Father was though, and he probably just saw this as another experiment which saddened her in a way. She approached the door as it automatically slid open. The cyborg gave a light bow to whoever it was on the other side. b“This way please.”/b Was said as she turned and made her way back over to the Doctor – And just who was it that Faremis had her bring in? Why none other than Sephiroth himself./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1271643366" author="@vincent" source="/post/78/thread"blockquotecolor="990000"The sight of the silver-haired super-soldier put Vincent on edge, but he held a tight grip on himself. He just hoped that Violet and Faremis knew what they were doing./font color="CC99FF"Starla noticed that Zack's grip on her arm had tightened. Upon seeing the man herself, she started digging through memories again. This was him – 'that one' soldier that everybody looked up to. She couldn't recall ever meeting him, but she'd certainly seen him./font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Sephiroth slowly strode into the room in his usual fashion as his coat trailed along behind him making a light rustling noise. Catlike hues surveyed the room as he entered, stopping for a moment. He first looked to Angeal, then to Reeve and the peppy Turk girl Elena who was playing with a toy cat. A light sigh passed pale lips and he just sympathized for that poor animatronic creature before looking to the spiky headed kid and young lady that stood at the back of the room. There was just something familiar about at spiky hair, but he couldn’t make heads or tails of him. Hues then set on the cloaked man – something vaguely familiar about him too but he couldn’t remember. b“Subject, Doctor?”/b He finally said in his usual stoic tone, now looking to Violet as a look of guilt and concern crossed pale features. b“I keep forgetting, you scientist types are all the same. There isn’t anything in existence that’s more than a mere ‘subject’ to you.”/b He just shook his head lightly as arms crossed. b“Such a pity…”/b He trailed off, slowly leaning against the wall in his usual spot just as he did in the old days./font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"A light sigh passed lips as she just slumped in the chair, not even looking to Sephiroth as he entered. i“How did I know?”/i She thought, shaking her head lightly. Hues fell shut for a moment as she remembered everything that had happened a few days prior and it made her feel uneasy. After that, she had become rather fearful of the man she loved so much. He once told her she had nothing to fear, he would never intentionally hurt her but the wounds were there both physically and mentally. color="FF99CC"i“You know he didn’t mean it…”/i/font A familiar voice crept through her mind as hues slowly opened. i“Aeris…”/i She bit her bottom lip lightly before finally speaking up. b“What do you expect?”/b She asked, finally looking to Sephiroth as a smirk was given. This scene was all too familiar now and she was beginning to wonder. i“Years ago…”/i She looked to the empty chair at her end of the table and then the one next to her, replaying everything from that day in her mind. i“President ShinRa was in his usual spot at the head of the table and Tseng was between us.”/i Hues then looked to the two empty chairs on the opposite side of her, picturing a hyper Reno and stoic Rude. That smirk only widened as she pictured Heidegger and Scarlet on the other side where Angeal sat./font/font face="Book"color="990099"b“It’s not like that…”/b He mumbled, looking to Arianah who still had her sights set on Violet. b“I’m not like them.”/b A light sigh was given as he watched Violet as well – the girl looked like she was up to something now and the fact she was still armed didn’t sit right with him at all./font/font color="3333cc"b“Sephiroth. Glad you could join us.”/b Reeve said before turning to address the group again. b“At this time, I am not sure of the location of the cave. As most of you should know, the world outside of Midgar has changed quite drastically. However, some of our returning scouts have mentioned a strange cavern in one of the natural inlets between Rocket Town and Nibelheim.”/b Reeve looked the group over. A lot of them had significant history in Nibelheim. b“Given the close proximity of the place to both towns before, this is the suspected location. Whichever of the two nearby towns is closest will be our base location, where Doctor Faremis and I will be stationed for the duration of the operation. Are there any questions?”/b He looked around, carefully./font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Sephiroth stood silent and listened, trying to hold back a smirk. /font/font/iface="Times"color="33FF99"“Nibelheim was where they kept Mother…”i He thought, now looking back to Violet as that infamous dark expression crossed pale features. /i“Maybe that’s where the Holy one is holding her captive.”i His thoughts paused for a moment as he continued to hatefully eye the girl. /i“We will be reunited soon Mother, don’t worry.”i/i/font/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis gave a light nod now looking towards Reeve. b“We’ll set up base in Rocket Town since that’s where the airfield is.”/b A light pause was given as he looked down to his paperwork. b“And I’ll be heading out to Nibelheim at some point – I want to check the reactor and see if there’s any remnants left there that could be vital to future research.”/b He then shrugged. b“Or anything that needs to be disposed of.”/b A nod was given to that as he looked back to Violet as she began to stir./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve looked to Faremis and nodded before sitting down next to Elena and Cait Sith again. b“I guess that's all there is.”/b/font face="Century"color="Blue"Violet had already blocked out everyone as hues snapped to Sephiroth who was giving her the stare down. She knew that dark look all to well which meant the gears were turning in his head. Slim frame slowly rose as she stepped out from behind the chair and slowly began to walk towards where he stood, the only sound heard was her heels clicking against the tile as she paused for a moment to hand her cigarette off to Elena, who took a quick puff off of it, gagging before the cancer stick was passed to Reeve. It was all playing out just as it had in the past./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve took hold of the burning cigarette, but scowled and shook his head, putting the thing out in the nearest ashtray. He couldn't make decisions for the girls, but he certainly wasn't a smoker./font iface="Times"color="33FF99"He watched as Violet stood and began to walk in his direction. A faint thumping was heard in the back of his head as images from the past began to flash in the back of his mind – this was all to familiar to him but yet so distant. Hues pulsed as he looked to the table for a moment, but the same people that were there when he entered were gone and replace with the president, Scarlet, Heidegger, Reno, Rude and Tseng. /font/font/iface="Times"color="33FF99"“What is going on?”i He thought, now turning his attention back to Violet as he pushed himself off the wall. It was like everything was moving in slow motion, even the voices that he heard. /i“Now, let's talk about SOLDIER... A bunch of blockheaded drones programmed to kill on sight, programmed to strike fear into the hearts of the common folk. ShinRa's imperial army... Mostly loners, outcasts, kids drawn in by the glamour of mindless violence. How does it feel...?”i For the first time he heard her voice clearly, but her face was still distorted. Images from the present and past flashed in unison with each other as he lost control of himself both mind and body. b“Young lady...”/b Was said low as leather clad fists were tightly clinched. b“You cannot judge a book by its cover. We are not killing machines like you think. It takes great skill and logic to complete the tasks given. Where you see genocide and chaos, we see a job well done; we're only following orders as are you and everyone else in this room.”/b He finished, glaring down at her as they now stood face to face./i/font/font/blockquote/quote ---- timestamp="1271644755" author="@violet" source="/post/79/thread"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"She almost wanted smile when she heard his words, but just kept her aggravated expression as it was as she gaze up to him, trying to remember exactly what she said to him that day. It was a battle of the wits in which she had been corrected and she hated when someone did that but what was it she said that set him off? And then it finally dawned on her. She just shook her head. b“Mass murder a job well done?”/b She started as brows knitted together. b“Monsters, you’re all a bunch of fucking monsters and you’re gonna burn in hell…”/b She hissed, knowing that right there was the kill switch./font/font face="Times"color="33FF99"iSilver brows knitted together as rage burned through him like a wild fire. He was never fond of the Turks to begin with, but being called a monster by one who has just as much blood on her hands as he does just didn’t sit right with a man of honor such as himself – he was the world’s hero and had more pride than that. A fist was quickly unclenched and now his hand rose as his sights were now set on snapping the girl’s tiny neck – but as he went in for the kill, her hand quickly rose to stop him./i/font/font face="Century"color="Blue"She knew it was coming, she almost anticipated it and was going to let him go through with it but then she remembered Vincent was there and she just wasn’t sure how he’d react nor did he understand her motives at this point. A loud smack echoed through the room as she quickly reached up to grab his wrist, still holding his gaze./font/font color="990000"Vincent noticed Sephiroth's reaction and quickly dropped his hand to Cerberus' handle. He knew how powerful the soldier was and that he was stopped, but there was rage growing inside him./font color="3333cc"Reeve blocked all of it out. He was always concerned for Violet, but all of these occurrences today had just been too much to bear for him./font iface="Times"color="33FF99"Hues pulsed again as he crashed hard back into reality. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, looking to the others in the room. Angeal, Faremis and the others were all there and now he was confused as he looked first to Violet and then to his arm in which she was holding before he finally spoke. b“I… I’m sorry I-”/b He slowly pulled away from her taking a step back as he saw that flaming blue glint in the girl’s unusual eyes. b“Don’t know what came over me but I think it would be best if I just left.”/b He said low, turning towards the door./font/font/i face="Century"color="Blue"A smirk was given as he pulled away, that uncontrollable rage now creeping up in the back of her mind as she just pushed it away and looked to Faremis. b“I think we’ve made a breakthrough…”/b Was said as her voice held a slightly psychotic tone. b“Sephiroth…”/b She said watching him turn away. b“Your mind may not remember, but there’s something in you that still does.”/b A light shake of the head was given as her arm just fell to her side. b“It’s just that your will is too damn strong.”/b She hissed, turning away as she headed towards the window – her flesh was now taking on a blue tint as she glanced down to Elena as she passed, not stopping./font/font color="3333cc"As she passed Reeve, a feeling had permeated his mental barrier. Snapping back, his eyes widened. It was the same as in the Training Room that day. He didn't have to look her way to know what was going on. iThat girl's going to give me a heart attack one of these days.../i Both he and Cait thought in unison as Reeve reached into one of his coat pockets, closing his fist on a small crystal orb./font color="990000"Vincent tilted his head, also getting a feeling from Violet. He tightened his grip on Cerberus. He didn't want to, but he would if he had to./font face="Tahoma"color="666666"Angeal just blinked as he slowly stood, looking to Zack as he headed over to the door as Sephiroth stepped out into the hallway. b“Well, I take it this meeting is over – Zack c’mon; Sephiroth has wanted to see you for the longest time.”/b A pause was given as he stopped and thought for a moment. b“Bring your little girlfriend too; we’ll all go have a drink… I’m buying.”/b A nod was given to that as he rushed out of the room to catch up to Sephiroth./font/font color="3399FF"Zack was eager to leave, so he followed Angeal quickly, pulling Starla along. Starla was still watching the girl, but was walking along with Zack until they were out the door./font/blockquote/quote ---- author="@violet" source="/post/80/thread" timestamp="1271646833"blockquoteface="Century"color="Blue"Blazing hues peered at her reflection in the window as she noticed she was undergoing some changes which seemed unreal. Flesh held a blue tint as did onyx tresses; this was something she had never seen before and she didn’t know if her eyes were playing trick on her. And then she saw it. i“My eyes, what’s wrong with my eyes?”/i They held the flaming blue hue as they usually did when the rage came about, but now there was a blood red ring around each iris. i“What’s happening to me? This isn’t right I shouldn’t be going into rage twice in one day.”/i A hand slowly extended to touch the glass as an image only she could see appeared on what seemed to be the opposite side. icolor="FF99CC"“Violet, the time for you to accept you destiny draws near"/font/i Violet just shook her head, her palm now pressed against the ghostly image of Aeris. b“No…”/b She said low. i“You know I don’t believe in the prophecy, it’s just bullshit…”/i She thought, gazing at Aeris. color="FF99CC"i“Is that so Violet? Then how come everything written in the ancient text has come true? You cannot deny your fate and it will take its course whether you like it or not!”/i/font Aeris’ voice was stern as the image quickly faded – and Violet felt it, pain; sheer pain flowing throughout her entire body. A beastly growl was now heard as the glass beneath her hand cracked slightly. b“I’m not gonna-”/b Was sad as both hands moved to her aching head. b“Let it happen…”/b She finished, doubling over as she turned growling madly. It felt as if something was trying to push its way out of her skull. She staggered around just a bit as tresses took on a brighter blue hue. b“R-R-R-Reeve, V-V-V-Vincent…”/b Was said with a beastly growl as she looked to them, crimson rimmed iris’ pulsing once as a trickle of blood ran down her chin. She cringed hard, revealing what looked to be fangs growing in her mouth. b“Do something…”/b Hues widened as a high pitched screech passed lips. The pain just kept pushing through her veins as the lights dimmed just a bit. b“Nnnnnow…”/b She groaned as hues rolled back into her head once more./font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"This was something she knew all too well and the end result wouldn’t be pretty if someone didn’t do something soon. Tiny frame hopped from the chair as she tucked Cait Sith under her arm and darted over to where Doctor Faremis stood looking on with amazement. She clung to his arm, shaking slightly and kinda ill at the fact he was the only one enjoying this. b“Are you crazy?!?!?”/b She squeaked. b“I just watched her decimate an abandoned town the size of sector one – it was nothing but a smoking crater when she got finished and you’re enjoying this?!?!?”/b/font/font face="Book"color="990099"Faremis looked to the little blonde girl who was now clinging to him for dear life. A light smile crossed pale lips as he just reached over to pat her on the head. b“Not enjoying it my dear, I’m just fascinated that’s all. You really don’t see something like this every day.”/b He then looked back to Violet and watched her as she intensively began to transform./font/font color="990000"Vincent, now more scared than anything drew Cerberus and aimed it at someone he never thought he would. He closed his eyes, but before he could squeeze the trigger, he heard Reeve./font color="3333cc"Seeing Vincent take aim, Reeve almost instantly pushed his chair back to the wall before withdrawing the orb, a single piece of materia. b“Vincent , stop!”/b He yelled loudly, holding the materia to his chest and closing his eyes. A green glow slowly outlined him for a few moments before he thrust out his other palm, opening his eyes in a solid gaze at Violet. biKshhh!/i/b Was heard as a series of lightning bolts materialized out of nowhere and struck Violet in rapid succession. The green glow left Reeve as he began to stare off into space for a few moments./font color="990000"Vincent put away Cerberus silently, not knowing whether to be worried about Violet, Reeve, or both. He had never seen the man use magic before – it was always the cat./font color="3333cc"Suddenly, Reeve's upward stare ended when he stumbled forward, his hands moving in front of him instinctively before they hit the table with a loud thud. The materia left his hand and rolled across the table. b“S-S-Sorry....”/b Was slurred absentmindedly as he shook his head. That actually just made it worse, so he stopped./font face="Century"color="Blue"She felt two sharp spikes pierce the flesh atop her head as the pain just got worse – and then she felt it, the shock of what felt like a thousand bolts of lighting raining down upon her. A loud hiss was heard as the pain stopped and the blue faded from her flesh. Hues returned to normal as she fell to her hands and knees, blood dripping from her head and mouth to the floor as she just hissed. b“Reeve…!”/b She started and then sighed. b“Thanks.”/b Was said low as she just looked to her reflection in the tiles as blood stained her forehead./font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"Elena dropped the cat and let go of the Doctor as she rushed over to Violet and attempted to pull her to her feet – but the tiny girl was just slung to the side and Violet remained where she had landed./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Get away from me Elena-”/b A light sigh was given as she just shook her head. b“I’m turning into nothing more than a monster.”/b Was said low as hues fell shut. b“I bring pain to people who don’t deserve it, I destroy everything in sight – I’d be doing the world a favor if I just locked myself away in seclusion just so I couldn’t hurt anyone anymore.”/b Was said as she finally looked up to Vincent, blood now running down her cheeks. b“This is-”/b She paused as head tilted to one side. b“My punishment.”/b Hues pulsed as she finally pushed herself to her knees and slowly stood, staggering around until she hit the wall. She was dizzy and it was just so hard to focus all she could do was close her eyes. “Why… Did you hesitate?” She asked quietly, swallowing hard./font/font color="3333cc"As he hit the floor – on his feet, of course – Cait Sith headed towards Reeve as quickly as possible. ib“Reeve! Why...?”/b/i Reeve chanced a look at his feline friend, but quickly looked back down. b“I...I'm not dead, am I?”/b He asked sarcastically, but the tone was almost lost under his shock. b“How's Violet...?”/b/font color="990000"Vincent knelt down next to Violet, offering her his claw. b“Punishment for what? You're succeeding where I had failed.”/b When she pulled herself up without his help, he stood back up. Not being able to face her like this, he turned. “...The same reason Lucrecia kept me from dying after Hojo had gotten to me.” He paused, looking down. b“I just hadn't realized it before.”/b/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“It’s-”/b She paused for a moment, not wanting to admit the truth – she was denying her fate and fighting the transformations; she wasn’t letting the planet do it’s job because she didn’t want to become a monster therefore she was being punished with all the pain and torment. b“Acceptance.”/b A light pause was given as she pushed herself away from the wall, only to fall up against it again. b“I guess I can sit here and preach to you about sins, punishment, redemption and fate but that wouldn’t be right when I’m no better myself.”/b A light smile was given as she just shook her head. b“It was Miss. Lucrecia that saved you after all, and she did it because she cared.”/b A nod was given to that as she tried to stand up straight, but upon doing that she was hurled across the room, landing hunched over the table next to Reeve. Blood poured out of her mouth and onto the table as she just smiled to him. b“Ya know, we gotta stop meeting like this because I don’t have a lot of blood left in me…”/b She just let her head hit the table as hues fell shut once more. b“And no, you and Elena won’t have to carry me outta here-”/b A pause was given as a tired sigh passed bloody lips. b“At least I hope that won’t be the case.”/b She was weak before all this, but now she could barely hold head up long enough to look at someone./font/font/blockquote/quote ---- source="/post/81/thread" timestamp="1271648357" author="@elliot"blockquoteface="Book"color="990099"Head tilted to one side as he watched Violet crawl from the floor to the wall and then bounce to the table, making a bloody mess of things. b“You’re not becoming a monster Violet.”/b He finally spoke, making his way around the table to where he was standing across from her. b“And when the planet sees fit, it will provide the ancient warrior with the powers of guardians long defeated thus bringing out the bestial rage known as Tatan’ka; and only then, will it feel a true sense of security against its predators. It's in the prophecies Violet, or have you forgotten already? You’re the one who translated the ancient scripture and brought it to my attention.”/b A light sigh was heard as he just turned and headed for the door. b“You can’t deny what you were destined to become and the more you fight it, the harder it’s gonna be.”/b A firm nod was given to that as he turned once more. b“I will send someone to bring you to the infirmary; you’re a free bleeder remember?”/b He then turned and left the room as Arianah followed along./font/font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Fuck the prophecies-”/b She spat, eying Faremis. b“You know I don’t believe in them – I don’t care if it is ancient text, it’s not going to happen because I won’t let it.”/b A pause was given as he disappeared from view, obviously leaving. b“Not in this lifetime, I refuse to become a monster…”/b Was said weakly as she just let hues fall shut. b“And no, just no… I’m not going back to the infirmary; I’d rather lie here and bleed to death.”/b She said with a smirk. b“Only reason you want me there is because you wanna poke and prod at me like I was a damn lab rat.”/b Fingers curled slightly as she tried to push herself up. b“Nope, still too weak…”/b She mumbled./font/font color="3333cc"Reeve laughed a bit, ending with a sigh. b“We do. I guess I need to start remembering when mum would tell me not to do things...”/b With that, he pushed himself off the table, trying to regain his balance. All he really did, though, was smack into the wall behind him. b“I-I guess I won't be carrying you out, after all.”/b He said breathlessly, looking up at the ceiling. Seeing this, Cait Sith marched over to where the Lightning materia had rolled and picked it up. ib“No more materia for ya, Reeve.”/b/i He scolded, hopping over to Vincent and placing the orb in his hand. ib“Take care o' this.”/b/i Vincent just pocketed the materia silently./font face="Century"color="Blue"b“Ugh, I got to get out of here – I’m not going to the infirmary.”/b She said low, finally conjuring the strength to push herself off the table. b“I’m not gonna be an experiment.”/b Was mumbled as she staggered across the room to the door, finally falling to her knees as the door hissed open. She pushed herself up once more, making it as far as the corner before she fell again./font/font face="Tahoma"color="Yellow"A heavy sigh passed lips as she ran to the door, turning to look at Vincent and then to Reeve. b“I… I’ll be back for you in a minute. I’m gonna get the both of you patched up good as new.”/b A light smile was given as she then darted out the door to help Violet get out of there before the men in white showed up. b“If anything bad happens to Violet I’m so toast!”/b Was said low as she approached Violet and pulled her to her feet. b“C’mon, lets get out of here.”/b She said now dragging the bleeding woman to the elevator./font/font color="990000"After watching Elena carry Violet out, he turned his head to watch Reeve, who was trying to stand again. He almost had it this time, too, before stumbling into the wall. He was recovering, though. b“...Need some help?”/b He asked, making his way over to the man. Reeve started laughing again. color="3333cc"b“It would be appreciated, friend.”/b/font Vincent heard him say before nodding and taking hold of his arm./font color="3333cc"With Vincent as support, Reeve pulled himself back to his feet. This time, though, he stayed, since Vincent had hold of him. He could walk on his own, but not very straight. He didn't want Elena coming back just to guide him out. He moved forward slowly, Vincent moving with him. Cait Sith quickly climbed up Vincent's cloak and sat on his shoulder, not wanting to unbalance Reeve. They all made their way out of the room, then stopped. The bright fluorescent lights in the hallway didn't agree with Reeve at all, causing him to hold his head and close his eyes./font color="990000"Seeing Reeve holding his head, Vincent sighed. b“Keep your eyes closed. I'll take you to the infirmary.”/b He saw Reeve shake his head, but he eyes remained shut. color="3333cc"b“I don't need medical attention. Just take me to my room.”/b/font Vincent sighed and shook his head. Reeve was just as stubborn as Violet. Then again, the guy seemed to know more about what was going on than Vincent did. color="3333cc"ib“I'll lead the way!”/b/i/font He heard the toy cat exclaim before it jumped off of him and ran down the left hall. color="3333cc"ib“This way.”/b/i/font It called, waving. Vincent and Reeve followed the cat, making their way to his room./font/blockquote/quote << I - II - III - IV - V - VI - VII - VIII - IX - X >>